


teach me something new

by Ceebee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Begging, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, and also eating out and general fucking but mostly fingering, and some banter bc these boys, kitchen counter sex ftw, trans Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on the kinkmeme - "Matt in a little black dress"</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me something new

**Author's Note:**

> a tribute to my love of trans matt <3
> 
> (and also my obsession with gorgeous men in dresses pls and ty)
> 
> i said on the kinkmeme that if i reposted this i'd clean it up a bit/fiddle with the ending, but that hasn't really happened because i'm lazy af. i did at least try to fix any obvious grammatical errors but um yeah :/

When they started dating, one of the first things Matt had said to Foggy was, "I know I can be a bit confusing sometimes and that it's weird for a lot of people, but it's not weird for me, and I don't think it's weird for you but if it  _is_  then we're not going to work out."  
  
Or, at least, he'd said, "I know I can be a bit confusing sometimes," before fiddling with the frames of his glasses and opening and closing his mouth a few times, leaving Foggy to fill in the blanks - which he liked to think he'd done with eloquence and accuracy.  
  
Because, yeah, if Matt opened up to other people to even half the extent that he opened up to Foggy, most of them probably wouldn't get it. Some of them wouldn't even be able to get their heads around the fact that he was trans, let alone that he'd had top surgery but was sort of in love with his vagina; that he took T but had never thrown away any of his dresses. Hell, some people freaked out when Matt let it slip that he was bi.  
  
But Foggy wasn't one of those people. He never had been. In fact, every time he learnt something new about his best friend (which was still occasionally known to happen) Foggy felt a kind of awe, which he would relate to Matt - kissing his amazement into the side of his neck, hardly able to contain his disbelief that one person could  _be_  so much.   
  
Although, it was hard to be disbelieving when the facts presented themselves in the form of Matt trying to get into a little black dress - which was exactly what they did when Foggy let himself into Matt's apartment that evening.  
  
It was sort of magical.  
  
(Scratch the 'sort of' - Foggy got  _tingles_.)  
  
"Why the  _hell_  haven't I seen that before?" he exclaimed, before he even got his foot over the threshold.   
  
Matt was standing squarely in the middle of the open plan space, facing away from the front door with one hand reaching down his back, trying to catch hold of the zipper. His head jerked up when Foggy spoke, and Foggy had a brief moment of 'shit, don't sneak up on blind people', before Matt realised who it was and offered a crooked, over-the-shoulder smile.  
  
"It's new," he said, and then added ruefully, "it was supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"No shit," Foggy shut the door behind him and started to walk towards Matt with what could only be described as reverence in his step.   
  
"You like it?"  
  
Foggy could hear the knowing smile in his voice so clearly that he almost understood how Matt always managed to guess the expression on other people's faces. "You know I do," he said. "Also, I just rolled my eyes at you. Did you know that a person can be so hot that it's annoying? Because it's something I'm discovering right at this moment."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not this hot usually?" Matt's tone was light and he was obviously teasing, but Foggy knew there was an honest question underneath - a probing uncertainty that came from being assured for a good portion of his life that it made more sense for him to live it in women's clothing.  
  
"No," he sighed and it came out a little more mournful than intended. "You're always hot and it's  _always_  annoying. You want me to get that?"  
  
He touched lightly at the zip, which was still halfway down Matt's back, and Matt's fingers faltered in their quest to find it.   
  
"Yes, please."  
  
And apparently that was all it took for Foggy's mouth to go dry. Matt could stand around in a skin tight dress for hours, and the thing that would set Foggy's heart racing would still be Matt saying  _please_.  
  
Although the dress certainly didn't hinder the hot flush of arousal that Foggy could feel creeping up towards his face and could see reflected warmly in the tips of Matt's ears.   
  
Foggy pulled up the zip and Matt honest to God  _shivered_  as each cold metal tooth made contact with his skin.   
  
"Turn around," Foggy said.   
  
He wanted to see the way the dress accommodated his body as he moved. He wanted fabric subtly shifting over any places where it was pulled too tight. He wanted to know whether it made Matt walk any differently because of how it clung to the tops of his thighs.   
  
He wanted, and he got.   
  
"Fuck."  
  
Matt nodded his head like Foggy had posed it as a question, one hand moving to tug the hem of the dress upwards, dragging it over his skin in a soft pull that made Foggy feel weak at the knees.  
  
They just about made it to the kitchen. Foggy steered Matt there, one hand groping his waist and the other curled around his bared shoulder, until he could press him back against the nearest counter. Matt immediately hoisted himself up, spreading his legs so that Foggy was caught between them, and bent down to kiss him.  
  
Foggy curled his fingers through Matt's hair and let his other hand continue roaming, palming at Matt's thigh and then slipping around, catching beneath the material and sliding  _up_.  
  
He realised Matt wasn't wearing any underwear a second before Matt's breath hitched against Foggy's lips, and he started squirming, letting out tiny pleading noises because he obviously hadn't counted on Foggy being able to catch himself, just in time.  
  
Foggy grinned and he knew Matt could feel it because they weren't kissing any more but their mouths were still touching, and Matt looked ready to grab hold of Foggy's wrist and put his hand exactly where he wanted it.   
  
"You want me to touch you?" Foggy bit out, teeth catching on Matt's bottom lip.  
  
Matt shuddered and his legs tightened around Foggy at the same time as his fingers played over Foggy's face, feeling for his expression. He must have found what he was searching for, because he breathed, " _Yeah_."  
  
"Then ask me for it."  
  
And Matt, because he was everything Foggy could have wished for in life plus a thousand things he never could have thought of, didn't even hesitate. "Please. Please, Foggy, please can you touch me, please -"  
  
He was completely shameless, hips starting to jerk a little, fingers tangling in Foggy's hair, and Foggy was goddamn loving it. So much so that he was tempted to hold off any touching for a good while longer, but he wasn't actually the person here with superpowers, which was what it probably took for someone to ultimately resist the begging of Matt Murdock. In a dress.  _God -_    
  
He didn't mean to touch Matt's clit straight away. Matt was sensitive enough to have a trigger response to that kind of thing, but it was hard to aim when you couldn't see where your hand was going. 

Matt fell quiet almost instantly, back first arching and then curving, until he was panting against Foggy's neck. But he didn't come - Foggy could feel the way he was tensing, fighting it, because there was something more he wanted.  
  
Foggy caught Matt's earlobe between his teeth and Matt honest to God  _whimpered_ , causing Foggy's free hand to take the directest route possible to undoing his pants. "Tell me," he said, directly into Matt's ear, and didn't stop playing with his clit because he knew it wasn't easy for Matt to hold off from coming, but watching him try was fucking incredible.   
  
"I want, I want your fingers inside."  
  
Foggy groaned. Then he pulled back just far enough to ruck the dress up even further, encouraging Matt to lift up off the counter for a couple of seconds until it was all caught around his waist.   
  
"Oh man, I  _really_  want to take a picture right now."  
  
Matt grinned, and it was the one that said he was both pleased and surprised, which always made Foggy a little sad, but also desperate to prove that there was nothing at all odd about thinking Matt was gorgeous enough to want to snap a photo of him at every other moment.  
  
The way that Foggy provided such proof, on this particular occasion, was to sink two of his fingers into Matt's cunt.  
  
Apparently he hadn't been expecting it. He gasped, and Foggy felt him clenching around him, and he was so wet that there was slick on his thighs.   
  
"I'm going to eat you out after you come," Foggy said, couldn't help himself, not only because he really did want that, but also because he knew that Matt would feel guilty about coming if it meant that it was over too soon.   
  
He felt a tremor run through him, felt him stammering something against his neck, felt him pulse hotly from the inside, and Foggy let his thumb brush against his clit. It was a hardly-there touch, and would've been a tease for anyone else, but it sent toppling whatever parts of Matt were still balancing on the edge.  
  
And Foggy did eat him out, holding his hips still as he went down on him while Matt, over-sensitised, head tipped back, pulled helplessly at Foggy's hair. Then, just before Matt could come again he pulled him down from the counter onto unsteady feet, kissed him, shared the taste of him until Matt was fumbling at where Foggy's cock was still trapped in his boxers.   
  
They fucked with Matt's palms flat against the counter top, his shoulders braced, and Foggy started off by watching his muscles flex beneath the black material, but ended with his forehead pressed against the base of Matt's neck, his own shirt catching on the dress' zipper.  
  
After they were done, he asked if Matt would leave the dress on for the rest of the evening. Matt smiled, and did.

**Author's Note:**

> the dress i had in mind - https://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/f61e-2014/04/11/topshop-black-bardot-bodycon-dress-product-1-19105005-0-137583287-normal_large_flex.jpeg
> 
> does it have a zip at the back?? probably not. i obviously know how to put my creative license to good use...


End file.
